


Лучший подарок

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Хорошо, когда друзья знают, какой подарок будет самым лучшим и запоминающимся.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Yasui Kentaro
Series: Ширитори на дайри [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073
Kudos: 2





	Лучший подарок

Парни пересчитывают деньги – сумма получалась немаленькая – и задумываются. С одной стороны, они хотят подарить Тайге что-то запоминающееся на день рождение, но с другой – они совершенно не знают, что преподнести.  
За три года после «Старшей школы Бакалеи» они сильно сдружились, они поддерживают и заботятся друг о друге, знают обо всех всё и даже чуточку больше. Но когда чьё-либо день рождение практически наступает на пятки, все приходят к единогласному тупику.

  
\- Может книгу? – предлагает Шинтаро, но Джесси тут же отмахивается.

  
\- Он хочет коллекционного Шерлока, а на него нам не хватает.

  
\- Сколько?

  
\- Столько же, - Джесси переводит на него взгляд и вздыхает. – Какие ещё предложения?

  
Все задумчиво молчат. Проблема подарка настолько остро воспринимается в их группе, что почти физически режет процессом выбора. В итоге за полчаса обсуждений и предложений они так и не приходят к единогласному решению.  
Когда внезапно открывается дверь и появляется Шоки, поторапливающий их закругляться, Кочи приходит в голову гениальная идея, с которой тут же соглашаются, хотя осуществить её будет непросто за такой короткий срок.

  
  
Тайга возвращается домой уставшим и в не очень хорошем расположении духа, хоть у него и день рождение. Нет, он рад, что его отовсюду поздравили и прочее бла-бла-бла, но всё-таки оказалось сложно делать вид, что всё замечательно, когда это совсем не так.

  
Первый день рождение, с которым его не поздравил Кентаро. Первый день рождение, когда он не видел его и не слышал задорного смеха где-то поблизости. Тайга не может принять мысль, что больше не увидит Ясуи, хотя всегда будет желать обратного. Но Кентаро ушел из агентства после дебюта Бакалеи, уверяя Тайгу, что не в этом дело, а Тайга так и не смог заставить себя связаться с ним после отъезда в Европу, не считая одного раза, когда просил его вернуться, на что получил ответ о вынужденных проблемах с деньгами.

  
На удивление дома никого нет. Тайга бросает сумку в коридоре, раздевается и бредёт на кухню, щелкая выключателем.

  
\- Что…это? – ошарашено произносит он, разглядывая накрытый вкусностями стол, бутылку красного вина и ещё не зажженные свечи.

  
Со спины ему кто-то закрывает глаза ладонями, и Тайга почему-то чувствует, что этот кто-то солнечно улыбается. Не веря своей догадке, он резко разворачивается и видит перед собой такого родного, такого близкого Кентаро, что глаза сами наполняются слезами от этой ослепительно-счастливой улыбки.

  
\- С днем рождения, совершеннолетний!

  
У Ясуи глаза покрасневшие, будто совсем недавно он плакал, но он так сияет и улыбается, что противиться просто невозможно.

  
\- Дурак, - дрожащим голосом говорит ему Тайга, отворачиваясь, потому что по щекам текут слезы. Ясуи хватает его за руку и насильно заставляет повернуться обратно, прижимаясь к груди. – Ты же говорил, что не можешь вернуться.

  
Кентаро сжимает в пальцах толстовку Кёмото.

  
\- У тебя замечательные друзья, знаешь. Они купили мне билет. Тем более я должен был тебя поздравить как-нибудь… особенно. Согласен?

  
И Тайга кивает, крепко обнимая его в ответ.

  
Он потом бесконечно долго смотрит, как Ясуи зажигает свечи, разливает по бокалам вино, говорит много-много поздравлений, серьёзных и шуточных. А на губах застыли улыбками главные несказанные слова.


End file.
